In general, at least one printed circuit board is equipped in an electronic device and circuit pattern, connection pad, driving chip electronically coupled to the connection pad, etc. are mounted on these printed circuit boards.
In general, a shape measurement device is used to confirm if various elements as mentioned above are mounted or aligned properly.
In a conventional shape measurement device, a predetermined measurement area is set, and test if a predetermined circuit element is formed properly within the predetermined measurement area. In a conventional measurement area setting method, simply a theoretical area that a circuit element is present is set as a measurement area.
The measurement area should be set at exact position in a desiring measurement area so that a circuit element is measured properly, but, due to a wrap or distortion of base board, in conventional measurement area, it is not possible to set an exact position in a desiring measurement area, and constant difference occurs between an image captured by a camera and a theoretical position of the circuit element.
Therefore, there is a need to set the measurement area such that a distortion of measurement object that is described above may be compensated properly.